


Ikanaide

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hints of Fluff, M/M, Tenma is leaving Mankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: “You never mentioned a new offer or a new shoot,” Yuki said upon seeing him pack his things inside their room.“That’s because I don’t have a new offer or a new shoot,” Tenma calmly answered. “I’m leaving.”
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Ikanaide

At 1 pm, Yuki thought he’d be the first one to go home. Surprisingly, the hack who had been in-and-out for the past few days is already in their shared room when he arrived.

“...I’m home.” Yuki muttered and began changing clothes. 

“Yuki.” Tenma acknowledged him shortly and went back on packing his things on a large luggage. At this point, Yuki is used of him leaving for another prefecture or country for shoots.

However, looking at his side of the room made him feel something else — as if something is wrong or out of place. He couldn’t pinpoint it but his guts say so.

Is it because his luggage is unusually big? Is it because he’s home when he was supposed to be either in school or work? 

“You’re staring,” Tenma mentioned and stopped packing momentarily.

“It’s because you don’t know how to fold properly, you useless actor. Your clothes alone use unnecessary amount of space, you know.” Yuki came up with a quick excuse but it’s not exactly made up. He sighed and sat on the floor next to him. 

“Y-you really don’t have to...”

Tenma’s protests were ignored as Yuki began redoing the fold and the arrangement of his things to create more space.

“You never mentioned a new offer or a new shoot.” Yuki pursed his lips. Autumn Troupe is currently having a play so it would take a couple more plays before it’s Summer’s turn. Still, he knew the importance of rehearsals and getting ready ahead of time. 

It’s not like Tenma is skipping, but he’s been out of it lately.

But if these shoots that Tenma had been attending would create more opportunities for him in the future and if it would help in the fulfillment of his dreams, then Yuki would support him.

...Well, that’s because he has no choice. No other reason.

“That’s because I have no new offers or shoots.” Tenma answered nonchalantly while bringing out more things from his drawer.

Hold on, just how many things are he packing? Was he ever thought how to pack light (to make sure there’s room for souvenirs)?

“Then this is for...?”

“I’m leaving.” Tenma put down a handful of toiletries and other types of products that he had been using on his stay. He gazed at Yuki and calmly, he explained, “Standing up on stage for years had been a good experience and it helped me grow as an actor. It’s time to move on.” 

Yuki stopped helping and clutched one of his shirts tightly to stop himself from shaking. This was way too sudden.

He said he’ll support him but... Tenma is completely giving up on theater? As if Yuki’s mind decided to travel back in time, his brain recalled that moment when Tenma was not around to lead them. Although Yuki managed to step up and keep it together, he remembered how much the group struggled.

“Oi, you’re going to tear my shirt?!” Tenma placed his hand over Yuki’s and took the shirt. 

Yuki idly wondered how can Tenma act so calm when his own heart had been mimicking the rhythm of a drum that is hit hardly and continuously. 

Surely, this is a joke. He’s the leader of Summer Troupe: a troupe known for comedy plays. Maybe Tenma picked up ways to prank or tell jokes from his experience on their plays.

“Earth to Rurikawa?”

_ Rurikawa._ The name he called him when they were just starting and when they did not know each other yet.

Even though he wanted to believe it wasn’t real, Yuki asked, “When will you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Tenma answered immediately. “Igawa will be here.”

“And Director?”

“I’ll tell her later.”

“ _Idiot_.” Yuki spat. He started to feel his chest tighten, paired with hands that wouldn’t stop shaking. It was getting difficult to calm down, to _breathe_.

But he had to keep it together. Like always. ... _Like always._

“Do you really think Director-san will allow you? Summer Troupe will suffer once it loses its leader and who do you think would shoulder that burden? The ones you left behind! Show more responsibility, would you?!” Yuki gritted his teeth and threw a pile of clothes he just fixed directly at Tenma’s face.

These are one of the many times he wanted to tell himself to show some restraint but his emotions are getting in the way again. 

The more he thinks about it and the more he stays in this room, the more he feels his chest painfully tightening.

“I will, I will. I’d help when it comes to looking for a new member.” Tenma frowned. “I can contact some of my co-stars. I’m sure one of them would be interested in theater.”

“That’s not the point!” Yuki stood up and tried to calm himself down but to no avail. This is not some issue that can be solved by screaming at him and asking him to go out. Maybe, he himself should go out to clear his head. “You’re our leader, dumbass. What type of leader would just abandon his troupe immediately?!”

“About that...” Tenma looked up at Yuki and watched him as he sat down on his chair. “I was thinking of asking you to be the next troupe leader. I thought about it and you’d fit for the position better than anyone.”

“Give it to someone else. I’m already this company’s costume designer.” Yuki felt like he’s losing his energy to argue when Tenma is acting this calm.

But somehow, he had to squeeze his remaining energy. All he had to do is spill his thoughts, right?

“You really are an idiot. Useless until the very end.” Yuki started to rant. “You’re leaving? What a joke. Don’t think for a moment that you’re great enough to give up on theater. 

You’re incompetent. You don’t even know how to communicate properly. You think you’re so high and mighty when in fact, we keep on saving your sorry ass.” 

Whenever something comes up, the troupe had to meddle with his affairs and do something about Tenma’s situation. He can’t help but to be annoyed because again, they’re going to do the same thing.

_You can’t leave, hack._

“It’s not like that! I’m planning to study overseas and I have to leave the company since I’ll be busy. This is for my future. It’s about time to take another step, don’t you think? It’s not like I won’t keep contact or help the troupe...”

_Please don’t leave._

All this time, Yuki felt like Tenma was being selfish but thinking about it made him realize that maybe he’s the one who’s being selfish. 

Can he stop him? _Should_ he stop him?

“Will you be okay there?” Yuki’s tone mellowed down. “I mean, you don’t even know the difference between left and right.”

“Oi!” Tenma shoot him a look. “I know that much!”

“But oh well, it’s not like I have to worry about your stupid ass since you’ll be with your manager and driver all the time.” That’s one of the perks of being a high-profile celebrity, after all. “Maybe you’ll have a maid who’ll fix your things too.”

“I’ll be fine.” He placed his important things on a smaller bag and closed the zipper. His drawers are empty now and his side of the room is almost empty, saved for the few indoor bonsai trees that he keep.

“I’ll leave this jade bonsai.” Tenma took a small pot of bonsai and handed it to Yuki. “It... was a gift when I was starting. My dad told me it’s for good luck. Well, you shouldn’t really rely on luck but you know. It helps.” 

“What will I do with that.” Yuki said, but he still took the pot and placed it on his table, next to his sewing machine. 

“Taking care of it is easy compared to the other ones. All you have to do is water it when the soil gets dry. There’s no specific time so you have to observe it,” Tenma explained. He walked towards his table and slightly bent so his face is on the same level with the tree. 

After poking the soil with his finger, Tenma said, “It’s still fairly wet so the next time you’ll water it is approximately three days from now. Nothing too complicated, but make sure to water the entire soil. You can poke some holes on it so that the soil will absorb the water more.”

Yuki placed his head down on the table while absentmindedly staring at the bonsai tree. Now, he’s going to do the hack’s work above his own workload too? What a drag.

“I’ll call from time to time.” Tenma placed his hand on Yuki’s shoulder. “You can also call if something happens.”

“Disgusting.”

“I’ll be in France again so if you want something, you can list it down, as long as it’s not a whole notebook of items...”

“I’ll think about it later.”

“Yuki? Will _you_ be okay?”

He wondered the same thing but right now, he had to keep it together. He had to show some support, like Tenma did with him. 

However, what left his lips are the words, ”Tenma. Don’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to end a story :)  
> Maybe I’ll continue it, maybe not - it depends rlly
> 
> I’m @reanneri on twt if you wanna yell at Tenma


End file.
